Hunger Games: Caught in the Snow
by otakugirlygurl
Summary: Chloe Seaton despises the very idea of the Hunger Games, but when it's time for reaping, her best friend is chosen, and she can't let her die. She volunteers, knowing she has no chance at surviving the deadly Games. (First fanfiction, so feedback is highly appreciated! The more reviews i get, the better my next chapter will be!)
1. Chapter 1 Reaping

**Hunger Games: Caught in the Snow (sorry for the lame name)**

I lay awake in my bed, not wanting to get up and possibly never see my home again. Instead, I wait for my mother to wake me, though I haven't slept all night. She shakes my arm and tells me to get up, then goes to wake my four siblings.

I sit up and rub my eyes lazily. My mother had set out a dress for me to wear, so I change into it and brush my thick, dark brown hair. Once it's tied at the top of my head in a tight ponytail, I go into the kitchen, where everyone else is eating breakfast.

I live in District 4, so most of what we eat is fish. The house constantly reeks of the stench. I sit down and start eating what I think is trout, and no one says anything.

On a normal occasion, my sisters might comment on my outfit or offer to do my hair, since I'm the youngest. But today, we don't speak. Today is the day… the day of Hunger Games reaping.

The Hunger Games is mostly just for the Capitol people's entertainment as far as I know, and I really hate to watch it. It sickens me. It would be even worse for those in the arena.

I know I shouldn't be scared, but there aren't any people I know of who would want to see me get killed, or even maimed. In any case, I don't have many enemies. And this year is the 25th year the Hunger Games are being held. The First Quarter Quell. This year, everyone will vote for who should be our tribute. I'm pretty sure no one will vote for me, but I'm still afraid they will.

I'm the only one in my family young enough to take part so my brothers and sister stay back. Peacekeepers, or sort of police men, lead everyone to they're place in the crowd, us beings sorted by height. As I am fifteen, and a normal height for my age, I stand near the middle of the crowd.

A woman named Anthia, dressed in bright blue and green walks onto the stage and starts talking. I'm not listening, just standing there, shaking. Anthia reaches into one of the large bowls containing names of girls. She's certainly taking her time, all she has to do is pull out a name and read it. maybe it's jut my nerves, she's probably moving at a normal pace.

Finally she takes out a slip of paper and reads the name aloud. I can barely hear her over the thumping of my own heart beat, and everyone else's. It takes me awhile to figure out what she had said, and when I do, my heart sinks.

Not my name, that would be weird. No one knows me enough to hate me, or want me in the Hunger Games. No, the name is of the person who knows me best.

"Morgan Wiley."

I can't think properly, so I guess I'm just screaming, "I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!" over again until the Peacekeepers let me onto the stage. Morgan looks as shocked as I'm sure I do, but runs back to her family.

"We have a volunteer!" Anthia announces as if it wasn't painfully obvious enough. "What's your name, deary?"

The sweetness in her tone of voice doesn't sooth me in the slightest, and I stutter my name quietly.

"What was that, dear? I didn't quite catch that." She asks again.

I say louder this time, "Chloe Seaton."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is my first Fanfiction, so feedback is very and highly appreciated. I noticed that the 25th Hunger Games didn't have any known victors, or where they were from, so i saw it as a perfect <strong>**opportunity for a Fanfic! Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter( unless you hated this one and are never coming back ;-;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye

_(Read to very end for announcement)_  
>Chapter Two<p>

Anthia draws another name from another bowl. Boys' names. I'm about to find out who my partner is going to be- or enemy, depending on the case.

She picks out the neatly folded paper and opens it. "The male tribute" she announces. "Jonathan Smith(Whovians might get the reference)."

Smith. I know the name. I also know why people might want him in the Games. I know him from school, we're kind of like friends. He's about sixteen, muscular build. The first thing I noticed about him, first time we met, was his towering height, a whopping foot taller than me.

People must have a lot of confidence in him, they scowl at me. Small, weak, skinny as a willow branch, and at the moment I was shaking, timid.

Jonathan walked up onto the stage, not seeming even half as scared as I was. Anthia tells us to shake hands. Mine are shaking rapidly still as I raise it to be taken by his.

"Your hands are super cold." He whispers light heartedly. This brings a slight smile to my face.

Once that's over, we're ushered into a building to wait for loved ones to say our final goodbyes. First comes my family, my brothers and sisters, mum's crying. We don't say much, just the usual 'goodbye and good luck.' I don't care about luck, or even winning really. There's nothing for me here, I volunteered to save Morgan, not win.

A Peacekeeper leads my family out, and in comes Morgan. She seems to be holding up well, not crying at least. And not dying, just how I wanted it. There's a long silence, I don't have much to say, she's speechless.

I hug her, whispering in her ear, "(hail hydra XD) It's all gonna be alright." I'm such a terrible lair. She smiles at my attempt to cheer her up, and Peacekeepers come. Just before they take her away, she slips something cold, probably metal, into my hand.

Now I'm alone again. No one else comes to bid me farewell, and soon I'm lead to the train station. Jonathan is there, not looking quite as jolly as he did at the reaping. It must've finally hit him that he's probably going to die soon, that those might have been his last goodbyes to his loved ones. And now I'm determined. If I can't win, I'll make sure he does.

We board the train, along with Anthia and another man who I remember from the reaping.

"Children," Anthia addressed us. "This is District Four's last victor, Seth Elder."

I wasn't allowed to watch the Hunger Games until I was old enough to be in them, so I didn't watch Seth when he was on TV. All the same I say, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Same here," Jonathan sounded much more enthusiastic.

"I'm always happy to meet new tributes." He smiled, but I knew he wasn't. For the past maybe three years, he's had to train tributes to win, survive, to kill. And for the past three years they've all died.

"Well," Anthia breaks the silence. "You must be starving, there's plenty of food." She gestured to tables piled with cakes, sandwiches, jugs filled with bright coloured drinks.

She was right, I'm starving. But I try not to let my insane hunger consume my well-mannered behavior. I carefully pick up a pastry covered in powdered sugar and bite into it. I get surprised by thick red liquid that spilled out of it as I pulled away from it. It started dripping slowly towards my dress.

Jonathan quickly reaches and catches it with a paper napkin. "Jelly filled donut," He laughed lightly. "Be careful with those."

I blush, completely embarrassed. I hide it by saying, "It's a good thing you were there." I smile. We all laugh lightly and forget the incident.

We sit down and watch the reapings from other districts, and I discover I actually enjoy jelly filled donuts when they aren't trying to spill all over my mum's dress.

**Hope you all liked chapter two! And so sorry I haven't been writing anything for the past few months, things just got really busy. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Since I don't know if I can come up with all of the other tributes all on my own, I want my readers to help! Come up with your own tribute you want me to put in my story. Please write the following information on the character;**

**Full name**

**Appearance**

**General size (weight, height)**

**Personality**

**Strengths/Skills**

**Weaknesses**

**Thank you for reading! Please review so I can make the next chapter even better, and favorite/follow if you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Train Ride

**Chapter 3**

After hours of watching other kids in a situation very much like mine and Jonathan's, it's about eleven o'clock. I hadn't realized until now, in my hand I still held the token Morgan gave me. I look at it for the first time.

It's a silver broach, decorated with tiny, blue and green stones. I want so much to be happy, be I know it was hers. Her parents were going to give it to her if she was reaped. I'd seen her mother where it, it was so precious to her. She always talked about keeping it in the family.

Now, I'm risking my life, I know I'm going to die, and I'm not planning to do anything against that. And I know, I need to get this broach back to District Four.

I clutch it to my chest as if I was going to drop it and lose it forever. Trying to come up with a plan now won't help me. Every year the arena is different. One year, it was a canyon. Another, it was a flatland covered with a foot of water, only hiding place was a few holes, filled with more water. Last year was a volcano, surrounded by smaller mountains. When the volcano erupted, all the tributes that were on the low ground were consumed by molten lava.

It's useless to try and predict the next arena, how the Gamemakers will find to kill us. All I can plan now is keeping Jonathan alive, _no matter what. _

I change into a nightgown- provided by, well, whoever put together everything on this train- and go to bed. No, I don't actually go to sleep. Whether it is stress, anxiety, or motion sickness, I feel sick to my stomach.

I get up to find something to drink, water, anything. I'm finally starting to feel better. I go back to bed and lay on my side.

I open my eyes. I'm above last year's arena, the volcano. I know I'm just dreaming, obviously, since I'm floating. I look closer into the volcano and see two people. One is Jonathan, I think, and the other- it's me. We go up to the mouth of the volcano. We're running, but I don't see anyone chasing us. We go right up to the edge. I can see through my own eyes, but I can't move. I'm behind Jonathan, he's right up to the edge, right above the fire, and he stops.

But I keep going. I run up behind him and shove him. He falls. I can move. I watch him sink, sink, sink, burn. I scream.

I wake up. It's cold, I can hear rain outside. I'm sweating, gasping for breath. Getting out of bed so instinctively, I'm on auto-pilot. I run across the hall to the other room, like a toddler afraid of a monster under the bed. I stop. This is Jonathan's room. Nonetheless, I shake him awake.

"What is it?" he asks sleepily. He looks at my face.

"I-I-I…" I stutter over and over again until I regain my head. "I had a nightmare."

He laughs lightheartedly. "You're such a baby."

Normally, I'd be offended. But he's being so kind. He rolls over and goes back to sleep. I pause in confusion. Does he want me to go away? I lay down anyway; I don't get scolded, so I stay. He's not facing me; he doesn't even acknowledge me anymore. Just his presence is comforting.

I fall asleep much more easily now. No nightmares. No dreams at all. When I wake up though, I am alone again. I get up and change into day clothes in my own room. Everyone is already eating breakfast.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Seth greets, preoccupied by a slice of ham.

I grab a piece of toast and sit down sleepily. Anthia runs us through details, when we'll arrive at the Capitol, how long we'll be staying, our schedules, etcetera.

"When do we get there again?" Jonathan asks through a mouthful of bacon.

"We arrive this evening." She says exasperatedly, looking away from him.

"How long do you think we'll be in the arena?" I ask quietly.

"Until you-" Anthia paused before saying, "Until you win."

I knew she was about to say, 'Until you die,' or something like that. She didn't want us to be scared, I suppose.

I'm still scared.

Seth sits us down to strategize, teams, Carriers, learning how to survive any arena. He asks us our talents, skills, fears, everything that may affect our time in the Games.

"I'm deadly afraid of heights," Jonathan admits. "But I'm good at swimming and catching fish. Well, I can make a good net…"

"We could trap people up in a net' I suggest.

"Good thinking, girly," Our mentor made us both names so he doesn't have to say our actual ones. Something about getting too attached I guess. "What about you? Got any useful, or useless, I don' really care, skills?"

"…Hand to hand. I always got into fist fights with my brother. And I can sneak around without getting caught, so… if we end up making alliances I can-" I stop myself, remembering my horrible dream.

'No alliances,' I think 'you'll end up having to kill them.'

"N-no, that won't work…" I shake my head as if I had had a plan before. "And, I've always had Chorophobia, but I doubt there'll be any occasions where that make any difference."

We all laugh at that.

"Hmm…" Seth pondered on our skills.

The train ride is long and boring, nothing to do but stuff ourselves with food.

"Mm, I could get used to this," Jonathan says after eating his fill of cakes and sweet things.

"Don't." I answer plainly.

"Right…"

I fall asleep after hours of pacing and snacking. When I wake up, the train i9s slowing down and we come to a stop.

Anthia practically sings, "_Welcome, children, to the Capitol!"_

**Dun dun DUN! Okay, so it's not exactly a cliffhanger, but I hope you do want to find out what happens next. Chapter four should be up within the next seven days! Come back soon! Oh, and don't forget to PM me about your fan character making an appearance in the arena!**


End file.
